Geißel
Die Geißel ist eine der zwei großen untoten Fraktionen in Azeroth. Ursprünglich als Vorbote einer erneuten Invasion der Brennenden Legion erschaffenKel'Thuzad und die Formung der Geißel, sagte sich Ner'zhul von seinen dämonischen Meistern los und baute sich eine eigene Bastion auf dem frostigen Kontinent Nordend. Der Einfluss der Geißel erstreckt sich über die sogenannten Pestländer und Quel'Thalas bis nach Nordend; auch Kalimdor ist in einigen Teilen betroffen. Mit Arthas' Tod hat nunmehr Bolvar Fordragon die Rolle des Lichkönigs übernommen.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Hintergrund Frühe Nekromantieexperimente (10.000 vDP) Die Brennende Legion machte bereits erste Experimente mit nekromantisch widererweckten Soldaten im Krieg der Ahnen, als einige Nachtelfen Suramars sich wieder erhoben um gegen ihre ehemaligen Verbündeten das Schwert zu erheben.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 14 Die Geburt des Lichkönigs (~8 nDP) Jahre später sah Kil'jaeden seine Chance erneut gekommen, nachdem die Horde bei der Eroberung Azeroths für die Brennende Legion versagt hatte und er sich an Ner'zhul zu rächen gedachte. Er benötigte eine schlagkräftige Armee, welche nicht in die Zwistigkeiten der Horde verfallen konnte und gleichsam den Weg für die Legion ebnen sollte.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 17 Durch eine gewaltige Kraftanstrengung öffnete die Legion ein kleines Portal, das aus dem Wirbelnden Nether nach Azeroth führte und der eisige Sarg des Lichkönigs schlug schließlich in einem abgeschiedenen Teil des Eiskronegletschers in Nordend auf. Während Ner'zhul vorsichtig begann, seine Kräfte zu erproben, begannen die Schreckenslords mit der Errichtung von Wehranlagen, welche zu einem furcheinflößenden Bollwerk heranwuchsen: der Eiskronenzitadelle. Nach und nach fielen isolierte Stämme und Bestien Nordends, Eistrolle und schließlich auch Vrykul unter die Kontrolle des Lichkönigs, der seine wahre Macht vor den Schreckenslords verbarg.Eiskrone und FrostthronChroniken, Bd. 3, S. 18 Über die Vrykul gelangte der Lichkönig auch an die Val'kyr, welche seine Kontrolle über die dunklen Mächte des Untods noch weiter ausbauten.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 19 Kel'Thuzad und der Kult der Verdammten (15 nDP) Nach dem Sieg über die Neruber im Krieg der Spinne griff der Lichkönig mit seinem Bewusstsein in die Welt hinaus und suchte nach Wesen, die für seine Machtversprechen empfänglich waren. Bald schon sollte er Kel'Thuzad finden.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 29Der Krieg der Spinne Der faszinierte Kel'Thuzad reiste nach Nordend und der Lichkönig ließ ihn vor den Frostthron in der Eiskronenzitadelle kriechen und versprach ihm, dass seine Loyalität mit unvorstellbarer Macht belohnt werden würde. Anschließend hieß er Kel'Thuzad, nach Lordaeron zu gehen und dort eine Armee getreuer Anhänger um sich zu scharen. Mit ihnen sollte er die Seuche des Untodes unter den Einwohnern der Region verbreiten, sobald die Zeit gekommen wäre. Als die Jahre vergingen, schlossen sich immer mehr Menschen Kel'Thuzads Sache an und die Anhänger wurden schließlich als Kult der Verdammten bekannt.Kel'Thuzad und das Entstehen der GeißelChroniken, Bd. 3, S. 29-30Weg der Verdammnis, S. 3 Loslösung von der Legion thumb|400px|Die Geißel. Ihren wohl einflussreichsten "Diener" fand die Geißel schließlich in Prinz Arthas, welcher mit der Aufnahme Frostgrams verdorben wurde und zum Champion des Lichkönigs aufstieg.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 16 Obschon Ner'zhul und die Geißel an den Willen der Brennenden Legion gebunden waren, versuchte der Lichkönig allmählich freizukommen um sich an den Dämonen zu rächen, welche ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt hatten. Kurz vor der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal plante Ner'zhul den Niedergang der Legion, indem er seinem Leutnant Arthas befahl, den Dämonenjäger Illidan Sturmgrimm auf die Präsenz der Dämonen im Teufelswald aufmerksam zu machen. Illidans Angriff führte zum Tod von Tichondrius sowie der Zerstörung des Schädels des Gul'dan, zwei Tatsachen welche die Legion schwächten und es der Allianz, der Horde und den Nachtelfen ermöglichten, Archimonde Einhalt zu gebieten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Ner'zhul sich endlich von der Legion lösen und brach jegliche Verbindung zu den verbliebenen Dämonen sowie zu deren Meister Kil'jaeden ab. Kil'jaeden war freilich ausser sich vor Wut und er sehnte sich nach Rache. Durch den Rückschlag in Hyjal sah er sich allerdings ausser Stande sich selbst um seine verräterische Schöpfung zu kümmern und suchte nach anderen Mitteln. Kurz nach der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal wandte sich Kil'jaeden an Illidan mit einem Angebot, was der Dämonenjäger nicht abschlagen konnte: er sollte den Lichkönig töten und als Gegenleistung unvorstellbare Macht erhalten. Gemeinsam mit den Naga, welche er an die Oberfläche rief, machte sich Illidan auf dem Weg zu Sargeras' Grabmal. Hier wollte er das Auge des Sargeras ausfindig machen, ein mächtiges magisches Artefakt. In Dalaran sollte dieses Artefakt zum Einsatz kommen, um einen gewaltigen Zauberspruch Richtung Nordend zu schicken. Allerdings wurde Illidan durch die Ankunft von Malfurion, Maiev und Kael'thas gestört, und der Spruch schlug letztendlich fehl. Nichtsdestotrotz schwächte es den Lichkönig massgeblich und er verlor die Kontrolle über einen Teil seiner untoten Armee. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erhob sich die Banshee Sylvanas Windläufer gegen ihren Meister, verließ die Geißel und gründete die Verlassenen. Ner'zhul rief augenblicklich Arthas zu sich und befahl ihm, nach Nordend zu seinem Schutz zu kommen. Illidan allerdings hatte diesbezüglich auch noch Pläne. Nachdem er bei dem Zauberspruch versagt hatte, befahl ihm Kil'jaeden in einer letzten Chance, Eiskrone dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, so dass nebst Arthas auch Illidan mit seiner Armee aus Naga und den neugewonnenen Blutelfen auf den frostigen Kontinent landeten. Nach mehreren Auseinandersetzungen unterlag Illidan Arthas schließlich im Zweikampf. Arthas machte sich auf in die Festung selbst und zerschmetterte das Gefängnis des Lichkönigs. Anschließend kam es zu einer Verbindung zwischen Ner'zhul und Arthas. Arthas verblieb in Nordend und überließ es Kel'Thuzad, die Geißel in Lordaeron weiter anzuführen. Offensive gegen den Lichkönig Im Zuge der Offensive von Allianz und Horde kam es immer wieder zu Angriffen der Geißel auf die Stützpunkte beider Fraktionen, darunter die Valianzfeste ... Galerie Legion.jpg|Ner'zhuls Gefängniswächter auf dem Weg nach Azeroth. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Geißel